hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John
John is the adopted child of Fernando Diaz, a sailor whom lives out on the sea. (Or in Silverport Town when he is not sailing.) He wants to explore the world and travel the seas, but even if he's a bit landlocked in the Monté region, he will do his best regardless! Appearance & Characteristics John is a young teen boy, despite his young age, he's quite strong, and very eager to show just that. He usually wears a pair of hiking boots, a pair of brownish jeans and a thick, green jacket, his skin is pale and he has spiked hair atop his head, with the sides of his head having very short, shaved hair. He is approximately 1 meter and 60 centimeters, meaning he is not quite fully grown yet. John usually also carries around a backpack (not depicted in his picture) similar to that of your everyday hiker, except smaller, yet it still has the usual brown coloration. John is a very positive individual all around, and is easily excited, from time to time this can lead him to make bold and sometimes foolish or risky choices. He enjoys a good battle from time to time, but he is not a particularly skilled trainer, he is your average young trainer, and he even only carres one Pokémon, a Folerog known as "Junior" which was a gift from his father. John was raised at sea due to his fathers work and the lack of a mother, due to this he is very experienced with water, he is a good swimmer and he even knows how to sail small to medium sized ship. (Even if he legally isn't allowed to do so) His favourite type of Pokémon though is strangely not water types, his favourite type of Pokémon would just so happen to be ice types! He doesn't have one for himself quite yet, but he wishes to have one with him some day. (Not that he would replace his current Pokémon, he loves Junior!) Story John was adopted at the very young age of 9 months by Fernando Diaz, after his adoption, he was quickly brought onto the boat and was raised at sea, his father of course still gave him plenty of attention, and John got to interact with many strange people from different places and cultures. His father, Fernando Diaz is a sailor with his own ship, it's a small cargo ship meant to transport wares and goods between different areas in Tandor, and neighboring regions. However during a trip to Bealbeach City John and Fernando got caught up in the Nuclear Disaster which happened 5 years ago at Nuclear Plant Epsilon. A state of emergency was quickly declared as some Nuclear Pokémon had managed to slip out. John and Fernando then used their ship for other than than transporting wares, instead they would be quick to load up their ship with people, and immediately leave the area. This caused the young John, at the time aged 8 years old to very clearly remember the event, he never saw a Nuclear Pokémon, but he did see the green tint in the sky and the intense radioactive glow as he looked towards Nuclear Plant Epsilon from their ship. When John got older and reached the age of 10. (And thus he was legally able to have his own Pokémon), his father caught a Pokémon from outside their home town of Silverport. A wild Fortog they named "Junior". John since then have had Junior as his only Pokémon for 3 years. They spent most of their time together on board their fathers boat, usually with Junior sunbathing on the deck of the ship, and with John bothering his father, hoping that he will allow John to take the wheel, and sometimes his dad did allow this, and not only that, he even taught John how to sail a ship. However, when John's 13th birthday arrived, John was presented with a gift from his father, he was given proper trainer gear, an unused Pokédex and Pokégear (Both imported from Johto even!) and a backpack suited for travelling, John was told he would be shipped off to the Monté region north of here, and he would then be allowed to go on land and have his own adventure! Fernando wanted his boy to experience the world some before he would take over the family business. He wanted to make sure the boy could prove himself and grow stronger, Fernando was confident in his son, but John did have a few problems with this, namely that he would not get to be out at sea, John loved being out of sea, so being land-locked would be rather problematic for him. The day after their ship would leave for the Monté region, John was ready for his adventure, their shipped headed west at first, passing by Bealbeach city before heading north towards the Monté region. However, they were quickly surprised at the sudden sight of multiple boats from the Tandor coast guard, all in hot pursuit of... Something, they didn't quite see just what they were chasing as the boats passed by them, because what they were chasing had already snuck its way on board their boat! Giving it no further thought, John and his father continued north, where he was dropped off to start his adventure.Category:Natives Category:Characters Category:Humans